


TRicky Pile

by Rickdiculous Name (Vicaa344)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Female Reader, Fluff, Multi, Smut, The Flesh Curtains, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicaa344/pseuds/Rickdiculous%20Name
Summary: Book full of Rick x Reader one-shots, both SFW and NSFW. I am open to requests and prompts.Tags are updated with each posted piece.





	1. A bit of blueberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and blueberry-feeding with the Flesh Curtains' most beloved bassist. :)  
> Flesh Curtains!Rick x F!Reader | SFW
> 
> Word Count: 1030

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is based off of my OC, Gilbert. Just a heads up. No matter what pronouns I use, the character is still basically them.

The tour was still in session when the Flesh Curtains landed on Earth. With a concert already planned in Europe, the band was having a small break in a German hotel.

"As much as I love exploring and visiting new places, it feels good to be back on Earth," _____ sighed with satisfaction relaxing in the soft bed.

Rick let out a soft hum, his long fingers combing through _____'s hair, arm wrapped around her.

"Too bad I don't know German," he replied.

It earned him a small chuckle from _____ and a kiss on the cheek.

"That's what you have me for. I know some Earth languages and you know some alien languages," she said with a smile. "I think we're even on this one."

"True."

The two stayed in bed, cuddling and sharing sleepy kisses for a few more minutes as the grogginess was still holding them. It didn't take long though for Rick to get up with a "Gonna take a leak," _____'s eyes following his naked ass.

As soon as he disappeared in the other room, she stretched and then slowly slipped out from under the covers. She then grabbed the nearest top from the floor, which was Rick's tank top, and put it on. It didn't really cover that much but it was better than nothing. Not to mention Rick's intoxicating scent that was clinging to the cloth.

With a soft yawn, _____ made her way to the kitchen, hands automatically knowing what to do. Coffee was probably the one thing she always would miss when away from Earth.

"Squanch morning," came at some point to which _____ turned around to look at the yellow cat-like creature.

"Morning, Squanchy," she replied with a small smile, hands unconsciously fixing the blue tank top in an attempt of covering herself some more. Not like Squanchy or Birdperson would ever mind you walking around completely naked. They were Rick's best friends after all.

Now that they had spent a few days on Earth, the majority of questions from the two were gone so Squanchy spared _____ and didn't ask about the coffee she was making. _Again._

"Want some coffee?"

"Squanch yeah." The yellow one hopped onto the counter next to the girl, watching the coffee-making process with tired eyes. He and Rick had been off most of the night drinking and it was quite obvious that Squanchy had a rough night and even rougher morning with a hangover pounding in his head.

"Do I smell coffee?" said Rick walking into the kitchen, still butt naked.

"Squanch, Rick, squanch it down," Squanchy whined pressing his ears flat against his skull and covering them with his hands.

"You smell right, baby."

Two strong arms wrapped around _____ from behind just as she finished pouring coffee into three mugs. She leaned into the embrace caressing Rick's one hand before pushing into it one of the cups. It earned her a pleased purr and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a real treasure," he murmured before taking a sip. A satisfied sigh escaped his lips, his chin resting on _____'s shoulder.

She drank a bit of her coffee as well before turning her head to reach Rick's ear with her lips. "And you're the gold digger," she whispered.

It made him smirk and press his hips against _____'s back. As much as both of them would like to have some morning fun, it would be nearly impossible to get Rick hard with the headache bothering him.

"How about pancakes for breakfast?" _____ suggested, unwrapping Rick's arms from around her. "I got blueberries and whipped cream yesterday."

Just as the words left her lips, Birdperson poked his head into the kitchen. He absolutely loved pancakes, especially with fruit. It was like a magical word for him.

"I've heard 'pancakes'."

"Pancakes indeed," _____ nodded with a smile.

The bird-man walked over to the girl, fully alert and with eager sparks in his eyes. It was something truly interesting, cute and amusing. It was like watching a baby animal waiting for a treat. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a quiet giggle. She then took another sip of her coffee before starting on the promised pancakes.

* * *

After breakfast, the four were lounging around the living area. Birdperson was watching the TV, Squanchy lying around in his lap napping and _____ and Rick were cuddling on the couch dozing off. A bowl of blueberries was set on the coffee table nearby.

"You know, I've missed blueberries," _____ said softly, fingers gently moving around Rick's chest. "And Earth food in general."

He was teetering between consciousness and dreamland but when _____ started talking, he was brought back into the real world. His eyes looked at her sleepily and a soft hum sounded from him.

"Mind sharing some of the berries?"

_____ smiled up at him before reaching out to grab a handful of the fruit.

"Open up." She put one of them right in front of his mouth, which he cracked open.

After the blueberry disappeared, Rick placed a few kisses on her fingers.

"Hmm... Not as delicious as you," he said with a small smirk.

"Oh really?" she purred popping a berry in her mouth as well before kissing Rick. "How about now?"

 He hummed to appear to be thinking about the answer. The answer was very much obvious to him though.

"I like you better without anything, babe."

_____ giggled before kissing his cheek. So cheesy and yet precious and lovely. Charming. One of the best of mysteries about Rick. He could be such a softie despite his harsh shell and _____ absolutely adored that. She was very much grateful to be one of the very few people who got to see that side of him and probably the only one to have a cosy spot in his heart. Even though he would deny everything if asked about it.

"Well, too bad. I'm eating all of the blueberries," she said before eating a few more of the fruit.

A pout appeared on his face and he almost instantly pulled _____ into another kiss making her giggle.

"You're not if I'm here to steal them."


	2. Busy at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from iamRemedy  
> Cop Rick x F!Nurse!Reader | SFW
> 
> Word Count: 735

Being a nurse at a police station had many pros. The simplest one being able to help people, not to mention those who were making sure to keep the crime rate on the Citadel as low as only possible.  
  
But sometimes, it was very much exhausting.  
  
Being the only nurse that wasn't a Rick or a Morty always earned _____ a lot of attention. Sure, she managed to get used to it over time but sometimes the bolder patients could get a bit too much. Such patients always gave her a headache afterwards.

Which was currently the case.

With a tired sigh, _____ plopped down in a chair behind her office desk after a Rick with a heavy case of Lazy Ass finally got out of the room. Her head was pounding, feeling as if a train was slamming into every wall of her skull with full force. She winced a bit when a while later a knock sounded from her door. She didn't even bother answering.

“Hey, _____. I got- I got you some coffee,” a voice said right after the door was cracked open.

She looked over at the blue-haired head that popped inside the room, with the rest of the body soon following. Her gaze softened at the sight of this Rick. Z-87, one of the rookies in this station.

“Something happened? Did some asshole bother-bothered you again?” he asked walking up to her desk to set down two lidded cups full of coffee.

She simply nodded, trying not to look too pathetic.

“It's getting worse,” she said. “Every time they come back here, they get more cocky and annoying.”

She reached for one of the cups and pulled it towards herself. Before she took a sip, however, _____ popped a painkiller into her mouth. A special drug she had fabricated just for herself that was the best at fighting any _Rickaches_.

Z-87 pulled up a chair and then sat down in front of the desk. Since he had a bit of time to spare, he might as well spend it with one of the very few _____s that lived in the Citadel. Especially, that both of them enjoyed each other's company.

"Well, it's not their fault that-that you're the only _____ working here," he said. She just rolled her eyes and frowned.

"So is that my fault then?" she responded in an annoyed tone.

Rick started panicking. He didn't mean to offend her whatsoever. It was only a little bit of harmless teasing. Of course, it wasn't her fault or really anybody's fault, that was a very stupid joke. He needed to apologise now if he wanted to stay on good terms with her. But just as he opened his mouth to say something, _____'s face brightened up and she giggled confusing him.

"You should see that look on your face. Absolutely priceless!" she said with a wide smile.

Rick fought a slight blush to threatened to show on his cheeks from embarrassment. To cover that up, he brought his cup of coffee up to his face and took a sip. Usually, he would start fussing about it but for some reason, he was unable to right now. Not when _____ was around.

A few moments passed in comfortable silence between the two, Rick simply enjoying his free time and _____ looking through different files in the station's archives while slowly emptying her cup. The content atmosphere was broken, however, when a knock sounded from the door and a Morty peeked inside.

"Oh. U-um. A-am I too early? Sorry," he stammered after taking notice of Rick.

Just as the boy was about to leave, he was quickly stopped by the nurse.

"No no! Come in, Morty. Just give me a few seconds, okay?" _____ smiled at him getting up, Rick following suit. She looked at him with a small, apologetic smile, "Sorry, I forgot about this appointment."

"I-it's fine. I should've asked if you had any in the- in the first place."

She walked the blue-haired male to the door, ushering Morty inside and telling him to sit in the chair Rick had been previously occupying. She then quickly placed a small kiss on the tall officer's cheek.

"Thanks for the coffee, Rick. I'll see you later."

It took him a second to recover from the kiss but he eventually said, "Y-yeah. See you, _____."

_Back to the hopeless, teenage crush, Sanchez._


End file.
